Parts apart
by I Love Annabeth
Summary: He is with Her. And I am left out... Percy/Annabeth OC/Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

One day. One rueful, horrible day that ruined my life forever. And it was all Him. He is the reason She is not with Me. Here, let me start from the beginning...

My name is Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, and currently single. But that will soon change. Tomorrow is the fireworks show at camp, and I want to impress Annabeth with my courage. But that will of steel and unbreakable courage was crumbling moments before I was supposed to ask her. I'll just do it. No I won't. Yes I will. No I won't. Well, time to find out if I can or not.

And then it happened...

He had her. He, Joseph Webb, Son of Apollo, the one trying to get in my way for as long as I knew him.

She, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, the one I was desperately in love with, though I would never admit it.

Me, the heart-broken Son of Poseidon, who was too late...

Two days later...

"Percy?" Grover asked behind the door.

"We're worried about you." Katie said, right behind him.

"JACKSON! OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard Clarisse bellow.

I opened the door. "What? Can't you see I'm moping..." I said, slightly edgy and sarcasticly.

"Percy, maybe you should talk to her."

"Whatever, I'll go for I walk, but I won't talk to her. Not yet... Just, give me time." And the I walked away.

It was then it happened. Him with Her. Laughing. Playing. Hugging. I nearly died...

Two more days later...

I heard someone open the door. "Grover, please leave."

"It's me..." She said.

"Annabeth..."

Dun Dun Dun, cliffhanger!


	2. I am with Her

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

_Last time..._

"_It's me..." She said..._

"_Annabeth..."_

"Annabeth" I said, mixing emotions with my words, dispelling both the anger for the betrayal I felt, although I had no right to feel betrayed, and the sadness I felt for my loss of her.

"Percy, I just want to talk. Grover told me what you saw. And I want to say that it's no-" I cut her off.

"Not what it looks like? It looked pretty clear to me that you two are madly in love with each other, I'm happy for you." Pure venom in my voice as I spoke my feelings. Not the same ones from a few days ago...

"Percy, He's..." She stayed silent for a moment.

"That's what I thought..." I said and rolled over in my bed.

I heard the door open, then shut. Just like my body and soul, shattering.

The next morning...

I was walking through the woods, when I heard some laughter coming from the left. No doubt one was Joseph. But the other, wasn't Annabeth...

I looked and saw none other than that jerk Joseph, and Whitney, a legacy of Hades, smiling and laughing and kissing...

That cheating, lying, idiot little piece of...

That's when I tackled him. I went to punch him, but he grabbed my fist and started talking...

"Percy, what's going on?" He said, very casual.

"You're cheating on my best friend, that's what's up!" I sneered.

"Cheating? Do you mean Annabeth? Don't two people have to be dating for one to cheat?"

"What do you mean?" I said, curious.

"Percy, I talk to Annabeth, and I like her, as a friend, but she would not stop talking about you, how she likes you and you obviously like her. She even wanted to go to the fireworks tonight with you."

"She... oh no... she'll never want to go now..."

"Yes, she will, just, go to her. I think I saw her in Aphrodite cabin, talking to Piper."

"Okay, thanks Joseph. No hard feelings?"

"If you would let me go, then yeah."

It was then I noticed I still had him in a choke-hold.

"Sorry. Got to go!" I started running.

"Good luck bro!" I heard from a distance.

I bolted into Aphrodite cabin, seeing Annabeth and Piper immediately, seeing venom in Piper's eyes. Annabeth didn't acknowledge me. I felt my stomach drop.

"Annabeth..."

"Percy... I... I..." She looked pained, no anger, no sadness, just pain. I ran and picked her up in my arms and squeezed her tight. I needed her. I wanted her. She hugged me back and I felt her sigh. She must have had her breath held. I heard the smile on her face.

"Annabeth, I want to ask you something."

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go to the fireworks with you."

"I can't have one thing, can I?"

"I will never make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Wise Girl."

Tell me what you thought. Smiles all around :).


End file.
